Abdul Rahim Muslim Dost
| death_date = | placeofburial_label = | placeofburial = | birth_place = Jalalabad, Afghanistan | death_place = | placeofburial_coordinates = | religion = Sunni | nationality = Afghan | ethnicity = Pashtun | alias = | allegiance = Taliban Islamic State | branch = | serviceyears = | rank = Regional commander of Islamic State forces in Afghanistan | servicenumber = | unit = | commands = | battles = War in Afghanistan (2001–present) War in Afghanistan (2015–present) | battles_label = | awards = | relations = | laterwork = }} Abdul Rahim Muslim Dost (Urdu: عبد الرحیم مسلم دوست) is an Afghan journalist and jewellerSketches of Guantanamo Detainees-Part I, WTOP, March 15, 2006 who was held in extrajudicial detention in the United States Guantanamo Bay detention camps, in Cuba. In 2014, he became a member of the militant Islamic State of Iraq and the Levants Afghanistan branch. 2001 detention Muslim Dost and his brother were captured on November 17, 2001, and later released on 17 April 2005 with no charges held against him.Prisoner profile from cageprisoners.comReturn my work, says Guantánamo poet, Guardian Unlimited, April 3, 2006 His Guantanamo Internment Serial Number was 561 The allegations against Muslim Dost, in his Combatant Status Review Tribunal, was that he was a member of the Jamaat al Dawa al Quran (JDQ) militant group, and served as a contact between that group and Al Qaeda. Muslim Dost acknowledged being a member of JDQ, but said he joined long ago, during the Soviet invasion of Afghanistan. Muslim Dost's brother was also a journalist; was also a held in extrajudicial detention in Guantanamo; was also released by the Americans following his Tribunal. Their presence in Guantanamo was discussed in the press prior the Department of Defense released the official list of detainee identities. }} He has been noted for his poetry while detained by the American government and the lengths he went through to record it, ranging from scratching with a spoon onto polystyrene teacups to using rubbery pens, and has received much esteem in this regard. His account on his stay at Guantanamo, The Broken Chains, is currently being translated into English. Determined not to have been an enemy combatant Abdul Rahim Muslim Dost was one of the 38 captives the Bush Presidency determined had not been enemy combatants after all. The Department of Defense refers to these men as No Longer Enemy Combatants. Abdul Rahim Muslim Dost was freed on April 20, 2005 with sixteen other Afghans whose Tribunals had determined they were not enemy combatants. The Associated Press reported that their release ceremony was addressed by Afghan Chief Justice Fazl Hadi Shinwari. Carlotta Gall of the New York Times reported that the Chief Justice encouraged the men to regard their detention as something sent from God. The reports stated that the Chief Justice warned the cleared men that a candid description of their detention could damage the chances of other Afghan captives to be released. : Abdul Rahim Muslim Dost was one of the three captives who chose to address the Press. Carlotta Gall described him as openly disagreeing with the Chief Justice as to whether any Afghans should have been sent to Guantanamo: : Both reports quoted Chief Justice Fazil Hadi Shinwari distinguishing three categories of captives: : Combatant Status Review Tribunal s were held in a trailer the size of a large RV. The captive sat with his hands cuffed and feet shackled to a bolt in the floor.Inside the Guantánamo Bay hearings: Barbarian "Justice" dispensed by KGB-style "military tribunals", Financial Times, December 11, 2004 Three chairs were reserved for members of the press, but only 37 of the 574 Tribunals were observed. ]] Initially the Bush administration asserted that they could withhold all the protections of the Geneva Conventions to captives from the war on terror. This policy was challenged before the Judicial branch. Critics argued that the USA could not evade its obligation to conduct competent tribunals to determine whether captives are, or are not, entitled to the protections of prisoner of war status. Subsequently, the Department of Defense instituted the Combatant Status Review Tribunals. The Tribunals, however, were not authorized to determine whether the captives were lawful combatants—rather they were merely empowered to make a recommendation as to whether the captive had previously been correctly determined to match the Bush administration's definition of an enemy combatant. Summary of Evidence memo A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Abdul Rahim Muslimdost's Combatant Status Review Tribunal, on 29 September 2004. The memo listed the following allegations against him: (JDQ). :#Jamyat-u-Dawa-al-Quarani (JDQ) conducted training with several types of weapons in the Abdullah Abu Masood camp. :#The JDQ is a militant religious school which trains students in military camps as well as classrooms. The JDQ has a militant wing and an assassination wing. :#The detainee reportedly was an Al Qaeda point of contact in Herat, Afghanistan. }} Transcript Muslimdost chose to participate in his Combatant Status Review Tribunal. | title=Summarized Statement | date=date redacted | pages=1–16 | author=OARDEC | publisher=United States Department of Defense | accessdate=2008-04-18 }} On March 3, 2006, in response to a court order from Jed Rakoff the Department of Defense published a sixteen-page summarized transcript from his Combatant Status Review Tribunal. According to Fox News, the US considered Muslim Dost "too old and sick to get back in the fight" and his intelligence value had been "maxed out". 2006 Pakistan arrest On September 30, 2006 the Chinese news agency Xinhua reported that Muslim Dost had been arrested by Pakistani officials.Pakistan arrests freed Guantanamo Afghan scholar, Xinhua, September 30, 2006 The article quotes Muslim Dost's brother, who linked the arrest to criticisms of the Inter-Services Intelligence Directorate's role in the capture of Guantanamo detainees. Muslim Dost's brother said he was arrested while leaving his Mosque. Local Peshawar Police Superintendent Iftikhar Khan denied any knowledge of Muslim Dost's arrest, but acknowledged Inter-Services Intelligence officials may have executed a covert arrest. In 2008, Muslim Dost was released from detention as part of a prisoner swap between the Pakistani Government and the Pakistani Taliban, who had been holding Pakistan's ambassador to Afghanistan and others hostage. As Islamic State of Iraq and the Levant recruiter In July 2014, Abdul Raheem Muslim Dost swore allegiance to the leader of ISIL, Abu Bakr al-Baghdadi. In September 2014 he began acting as an ISIL recruiter for its Khorasan branch (a historical name for a region including parts of modern-day Afghanistan, Pakistan, Iran and Central Asia). He is credited with helping ISIL by recruiting fighters and distributing ISIL propaganda booklets in parts of the Afghan-Pakistan tribal belt and in some Afghan refugee camps in Peshawar and the Nuristan and Kunar provinces of Afghanistan. In a video released in 2014, Dost claimed to have had a vision about the reestablishment of the Caliphate. While admitting to being a supporter of ISIL, he has denied being a commander of the group. See also * Poems From Guantánamo DoJ Memorandum References External links *VIDEO: ANDREW MOTION READS POEMS FROM GUANTÁNAMO *In a Jail in Cuba Beat the Heart of a Poet: Afghan, Now Freed by U.S., Scribbled on Paper Cups but Never Stopped Writing, Washington Post, April 24, 2005 *Ex-inmates share Guantanamo ordeal, BBC, May 2, 2005 *Dismay at US Koran 'desecration', BBC, May 8, 2005 *Writing poetry was the balm that kept Guantanamo prisoners from going mad: Former inmates say they wrote thousands of lines, San Francisco Chronicle, July 17, 2005 Category:Afghan extrajudicial prisoners of the United States Category:Pashtun people Category:Guantanamo detainees known to have been released Category:Living people Category:Afghan poets Category:Islamic State of Iraq and the Levant members Category:1960 births